


of all the places, it had to be here, didn't it?

by hamilsinning



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hamilton Gets Lectured, Situational Humiliation, Washingdad, Wetting, for the first time in his life, ham just wants a parent, he's probably younger in this fic than he is in canon I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilsinning/pseuds/hamilsinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington gets caught up lecturing Alexander, who pays dearly for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of all the places, it had to be here, didn't it?

Washington was so done. He was so fucking done. Couldn't these goddamn kids stop arguing for once?

"Jefferson! Hamilton!"

The two sat down, Jefferson somewhat more reluctantly than Hamilton. Hm. That was a first. Hamilton shot down in his seat, looking a little mortified.

"Begin again, Hamilton," said Washington, gesturing to the younger man.

"Huh?" Hamilton flushed a little, and he sat up straighter. "Right, yeah. Me."

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "Yes, _you_. Is there anyone else in this room called Hamilton?"

"Shut up," was all Hamilton said. He flushed a little more, fidgeted, and said, "If we, uhm, ally with the French, we could potentially be at war, which isn't good ..." He stopped, and looked worriedly at Washington. "We're a new country, we could be invaded or divided, I don't know ..."

Washington frowned. What was wrong with him? "Indeed," he said. "Jefferson, I understand the points you are making, but our safety at this point must come first."

Jefferson stared right at Hamilton. "Have you forgotten Lafayette?"

"No!" exclaimed Hamilton, sounding extremely offended. "I have not! But he is no child; he doesn't need me."

"Ah, so like you don't need your daddy?" asked the older man, smirking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Hamilton, but his voice was shaking. "As I was saying, Lafayette does not need me. He's a smart man. He can handle himself."

"Indeed," said Washington, swiftly stepping in. "Jefferson, I'd like you to drop the statement of neutrality ... _Now_ , please! Not in ten years!"

As Jefferson left the room, Hamilton made to get up, but the President shook his head. "Hamilton, I'd like to speak with you."

Hamilton sunk back down into his seat, his face a little despairing. "Yes, sir?"

"What was that about? Is something going on?" asked Washington. He leant over the table. "Remember I hold power here, if someone is bothering you ..."

"No, sir!" Hamilton said quickly; his face was flushed and from what Washington could see, he was constantly moving on his seat. "Please sir, nothing is wrong."

"Very well," said Washington; he was no fool, he could see very well that there was something wrong. He would get it out of Hamilton eventually. "Tell me Hamilton, what was going on with you and Jefferson? It was very uncharacteristic of you to react in such a way ..."

Hamilton blanched. "Just a jibe sir, I should think ..."

Washington knew a lie when he saw one. "If you say so, Alexander. Do you think you could, ah, _tone it down_ during the next meeting? I cannot and will not deal with your childish disagreements all the time. It is incredibly frustrating. I am running a government, not a nursery!"

"Yes, sir," said Hamilton quickly, "I understand completely. Please may I go?"

"What?" Washington could not help the venom in his tone. "Absolutely not! When I want you to leave, I will dismiss you!"

"No, not leave, I just want to ..." mumbled Hamilton, but he trailed off and Washington chose to ignore it.

"Your behaviour is unacceptable! I understand that you and Jefferson do not get on, but you do not have to act this way. I swear that the next time there is a repeat of this, you will be punished. If you continue to act like children, you will be punished like children."

"I won't do it again sir, I promise," whimpered Hamilton. His face was burning and he was shifting on the seat.

"And sit still, goddamn it! You are a man, are you not?"

"Yes, sir."

Washington frowned at Hamilton, who was trying to stay as still as possible. His hands were somewhere underneath the table, but his arms were shaking. "When Jefferson comes back, I will be having the same talk with him."

"Will I have to be there?" asked Hamilton quietly.

"Yes," he said firmly. "Do you have a problem with that? I see nowhere else you have to be."

"No, it's okay sir, I swear," said Hamilton. "I just wanted to know, I did ..." His eyes widened, and Washington frowned on concern. "No, no ..."

"Alexander, what's wrong?" Washington stood up, preparing to go over to the young man.

"No!" cried Hamilton. "Don't come over!" His eyes filled with tears, and with them came the smell of urine and the sound of pee hitting the floor.

"Oh," said Washington quietly, and shame coursed through him, because he clearly hadn't been paying any attention; he'd have noticed otherwise. He approached Hamilton quietly, putting one arm around him. The man grabbed his shirt and buried his head in it. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Washington gently.

"I _did_ ," sobbed Alexander, "but you wouldn't let me go. I was gonna come back, honest!"

Finally the stream stopped, and Washington pulled Alexander from his stomach. "Listen to me very carefully, okay? If ever you have to pee and I don't understand, you are welcome to walk straight out of that door so long as it is only us and Jefferson or Martha in the room."

"But what if Jefferson—"

"Believe me, Jefferson will not say a word on the matter, or he will have me to answer to. You are not the first person to have had this talk from me." Washington let Alexander bury his head back in his shirt, and they remained that way for several minutes, until Alexander sat up, shifting in his uncomfortable, wet clothes.

"Guess I'd better go and clean up, huh?" he said quietly.

"Come back with some spares when you are done," said Washington. "You never know when you might need them on hand."

Alexander nodded and hurried to the doorway. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're welcome, son."

But he had gone.


End file.
